After iQuit
by seddie9eva
Summary: What happened between Sam and Freddie as she ran off trying to find him? They have a conversation and finally try to be honest with each other. This was an asked one shot so i'd like to say thanks to whoever asked!


**One Shot After iPear Store**

**(The pear store being set in the mall!)**

**SPOV**

"I'll never see you again, will I?" Natalie asked while I took of my name tag throwing it on the floor.

"Nope." I said without turning around my hair flowing on one shoulder.

I walked out of the entrance and seen Freddie starting to walk faster towards the escalator. I couldn't believe he just said all those stupid comments about me to everyone. I was writing him a good review believe it or not. I wasn't going to mess up two things for him, the first being that nubbish N.E.R.D. camp. Even after all that chiz I was still writing him a good review even though he didn't deserve it.

"Freddie!" I shouted from the top of the escalator. He was already walking off the escalator and was on the first floor. I know he heard me because everyone turned around to see me shouting at him.

I started taking steps down trying to be careful because of my heels but I didn't really care. On the last two steps I fell and people turned around and walked towards me too see if I was ok.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked trying to help me up but I didn't need help.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted pushing their arm away and getting up by myself feeling embarrassed but acted angry instead.

I got up and turned to the direction Freddie was walking off but he was right in front of me.

"Good. You're ok. Now bye." He said turning back around walking.

"Freddie, wait!" I shouted walking into one of the department stores because they had the exits to the parking lot.

"You're my ride home." I said smirking a little.

He turned around and looked angry and hurt. "That's not funny. And you have a job to do." He said.

"Well it's true!" I shouted smirking but he didn't play along so I got serious, all jokes aside. "I quit. I didn't tell her I quit but it wasn't too hard to tell." I said back.

"Why did you get the job in the first place, you hate working." He said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"But I love messing with you. And you've been such a jerk lately you deserved it!" I shouted rolling my eyes trying to hide the fact that I wasn't getting so good at hiding my blush.

"You didn't have to ruin my job." He said and I got really pissed.

"You ruined it for yourself. I didn't make you be rude to the customers calling them morons and boring them to death!" I screamed and his expression changed to embarrassment and sadness.

"I mean, you're more cut out for the working and fixing computers and other chiz then selling them." I said trying to make him feel better.

"You're right." He said looking down. It probably made him think of all those times I told him he was better behind the camera and not in front of it putting on a show. He sat down leaning his back against the wall.

"And I should be the one pissed at you." I said remembering all those stupid things he said about me to everyone. I sat down next to him letting him know I didn't want to yell and fight but seriously have a conversation with him, to clear the air.

"What? Why?" He asked sighing.

"Every where I go, people judge me. And most of the time... they're right." I sighed knowing right away everyone saw me as a troublemaker, never giving me a chance. "But, I got the job to mess with you but it was kind of nice having the co workers look up to me and the boss be proud." I said looking down at my nails trying to be a little distracted from what I was actually saying to the nerd.

"And then you came and crashed their view on me. I mean prison record? Seriously, Fredbag? I'm not even old enough to have a prison record." I said back getting angry again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know... you felt that way." He said back apologizing.

"I'm sorry too. I was being stupid messing with you and something you loved, and all that chiz." I said.

"Sometimes I just get... jealous and it frustrates me." He said but I didn't know what he meant? Was he saying he was jealous of me? Why? What in the chiz was going on?

"What?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"I use to think everything came easy for you. Like when you got an A for the eco project just by saying using an orange saying it's a snack, drink, and it's biodegradable. And I worked so hard on my project for so long and got a D-. I know so much about computers and you got a job in a second and did better in one day then I ever did within the week I had the job." He said looking straight ahead.

"But, you're right. You don't have it all that easy. People do judge you right away and I basically just told them everything they guessed. Even though you don't have a prison record." He said now smiling a little.

I rested my head on his shoulder and we stood like that for a couple of minutes. He looked straight smiling and my head leaning on his shoulder closing my eyes. My phone went off and it brought us back to reality.

"We should go." I said standing up and we walked out together, as friends.

**If anyone has suggestions on a story or anything you'd like me to write I'd be super happy! **


End file.
